


Ловец снов

by Halena



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crying Credence Barebone, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Криденсу снились кошмары. Ньют говорил себе, что не должен вмешиваться, поскольку его не просят о помощи — не должен вмешиваться, не должен спрашивать, не должен настаивать и выяснять. Он сломался, когда услышал плач.





	Ловец снов

Криденсу снились кошмары.

Ньют знал это так же верно, как то, что формула “Люмос” и нужное движение палочкой вызывают свет.

Днём Криденс никогда не говорил об этом, а на единственную попытку обсудить происходящее с ним по ночам ответил искренним удивлением. Возможно, он не запоминал эти сны; возможно, вынуждал себя забывать. Впрочем, возможно, он попросту очень умело лгал — в этом случае о причинах оставалось только догадываться. По ночам Ньют слышал, как он хрипит, задыхаясь, или вскрикивает, или невнятно бормочет, или даже разговаривает, обычным своим негромким голосом, словно вовсе не спит. Первое время Ньют приходил к нему, желая успокоить или хотя бы совершенно разбудить, чтобы прогнать остатки видений, но к этому моменту Криденс уже успокаивался сам. Кошмары были быстрыми и исчезали, будто бы не оставив следа.

Ньют прекратил навещать его и запретил себе входить в чужую спальню, даже если звуки становились пугающими. Он говорил себе, что у каждого должно быть личное пространство, которым нельзя принуждать делиться, и Криденс, конечно же, не исключение.

Он сломался, когда услышал плач.

Дверь оказалась открыта; тихо скрипнула, когда Ньют толкнул створку.

— Криденс? — полушёпот упал в густую мягкую темноту. — Криденс, ты здесь?

Он был здесь: в неприятно глухую тишину вплетались всхлипы и поскуливания; затихали, смешивались с долгими прерывистыми вздохами и подвываниями — судя по всему, Криденс плакал давно и, возможно, уже устал, но никак не мог прекратить.

— Криденс, что случилось? — Ньют переступил порог; дверь закрылась, отрезая сторонние звуки. — Ты меня слышишь?

Серебристый круг света очертил обстановку небольшой комнаты, выхватил край кровати со смятым одеялом, сброшенную на пол подушку; сдвинутое к стене кресло казалось размытым и призрачным. Криденс скорчился возле этого кресла, обхватив себя за плечи, неестественно вывернув шею, словно пытался положить голову самому себе на плечо. В первый момент Ньюту показалось, что застывшая фигура превратилась в статую, если не хуже, но потом Криденс, вздрогнув всем телом, отчётливо всхлипнул снова. Привычным движением палочки воспламенив расставленные на столе и на полках свечи, Ньют торопливо подошёл к нему и опустился на колени, тронул Криденса за руку. Дёрнувшись, тот сильнее отвернул лицо в сторону, но отталкивать Ньюта или вырываться не стал.

— Опять кошмары? — Ньют неловко обнял его за плечи. — Всё закончилось, слышишь? Это только сон.

Если он и слышал, то едва ли понимал — втянул воздух, сдавленно, сипло, будто бы сорванным горлом, и снова зашёлся в судороге. Ньют осел на пол, удерживая его, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Справиться с больным или раненым существом — одно, но вернуть человека в чувство…

Он не мог ударить Криденса. Кому-то другому Ньют, возможно, и отвесил бы оплеуху — иногда это помогает, он видел такое своими глазами, — но на Криденса и так поднимали руку недопустимое множество раз. Это не сработает — скорее сделает только хуже. Почти не задумываясь над своими действиями, Ньют обхватил его лицо пальцами и прижался губами к его губам, чуть прикусил в пародии на настоящий поцелуй. Губы Криденса были мокрыми и распухшими, очень горячими; он сперва не отреагировал, лишь всхлипнул громче, потом ещё раз, едва разжав зубы, так что звук вышел низким и хриплым, сорвавшимся на стон. Сдвинув руку, Ньют прошёлся ртом по такой же мокрой щеке, тронул тонкую кожу под глазом — не так аккуратно, как следовало, Криденс дёрнулся снова, но увернуться почему-то не попытался, замер.

— Тише, тише, — машинально повторял Ньют сбивчивым шёпотом. — Достаточно. Не надо так сильно.

Пальцы Криденса впились ему в запястье, сильно, как в неживую опору. Отмахнувшись от боли, Ньют осторожно собрал влагу, которая скапливалась в углах глаз, губами и кончиками пальцев; отстранился, легонько подул, надеясь хоть так отвлечь его, и снова скользнул ртом по мокрой коже. Слёзы всё ещё катились по щекам Криденса, почти несолёные, словно простая вода, но издавать пугающие звуки он прекратил, прерывистое дыхание стало чуть тише. Затем он еле заметно склонил голову набок; губы шевельнулись, отвечая на поцелуй — сперва слабо и неуверенно, потом всё более жадно, лихорадочно, мешая неумелые ласки с укусами. Ньют позволил ему немного прийти в себя и аккуратно освободился, отодвинулся, заглядывая в глаза.

— Стало легче?

Криденс кивнул, часто дыша; тёмные волосы прилипли к вискам. Вид у него был потерянный, какой-то отчаянный, но, похоже, он и правда очнулся. Когда Ньют машинально вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, он проследил за этим и снова вдруг съёжился.

— Прости, я… — выдохнул он почти беззвучно; неуверенно поднял руку и снова её уронил. — Я тебя испачкал.

— Ничего. — Покрепче обняв его, Ньют нормально уселся на пол и перевёл дух. — Ты ведь не фея, чтобы плакать цветочной пыльцой.

На уловку Криденс не попался. Наверное, не следовало раскрывать ему сразу все секреты волшебных созданий — но Ньют так хотел показать ему этот чудесный мир. Пришлось вернуться к прямому вопросу.

— Что тебе снилось?

Криденс мотнул головой — не хочу говорить, но Ньют терпеливо ждал, и он сдался.

— Воспоминания.

Он и правда хрипел; по телу проходила дрожь, и Ньют не стал больше его мучить. Он прижимал к себе Криденса и покачивался, как укачивал больных детёнышей — нунду, и лунтелят, и щенка оборотня, и единорога, — пока те ещё помещались на руках, потом осторожно напомнил:

— Нужно вернуться в постель. Замёрзнешь.

Снова кивнув, Криденс неловко сдвинулся. Ньют помог ему подняться, и он поплёлся к кровати. На ходу он стянул и бросил на стул пижамную куртку; Ньют мимоходом тронул ворот — влажный. Но это мелочь, порядок можно навести утром.

Криденс уже улёгся под одеяло, но вдруг вскинулся, отбросил край, словно собираясь выбираться обратно.

— Что? — Ненавязчиво удержав его за руку, Ньют сел рядом. — Боишься, что повторится?..

Затравленный взгляд говорил больше любых слов. Придвинувшись, Ньют успокаивающе погладил Криденса по голове, и тот на мгновение прикрыл глаза, склоняясь навстречу. Перед ласковыми прикосновениями он никогда не мог устоять. Дыхание наконец-то стало ровным. Когда он вновь взглянул на Ньюта, тот улыбнулся и сжал его плечо пальцами.

— До утра можешь спать спокойно. — Он качнул головой, перечёркивая сомнение на лице Криденса. — Я за тобой присмотрю.

Ньют никогда не мог совладать с кошмарами собственными — но почему-то в его присутствии другим людям не снились страшные сны.

— Засыпай, — сказал он уверенно. — Пока я здесь, это не повторится.

Криденс всё ещё смотрел с недоверием, хотя его тело заметно расслабилось; голова тяжело опустилась на подушку, и Ньют снова погладил его по спутанным, на лбу до сих пор влажным волосам.  
— Обещаю. Никаких больше кошмаров.

Криденс как будто действительно успокоился — закрыл глаза и чуть повернулся, зарываясь лицом в подушку. Ньют аккуратно притянул кресло и поднялся, чтобы в него пересесть, но замер, привлечённый звуком. Долгий выдох, прерывистый, с присвистом, как и бывает после долгих рыданий — и шёпот, хрипловатый и еле слышный:

— Не уходи. Ты не уйдёшь?

Повернувшись, чтобы можно было видеть его лицо, Ньют медленно опустился на краешек кресла.

— Нет. Я не уйду, обещаю. Ты больше не один.


End file.
